Like It Always Did And Will Always Will
by Sweettweet07
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER ADDED! Youpiii, thanks for all the ones who wrote a review:I love you:  :  Misaki is invited to a prestigious party. Will she meet someone? And what if Usui was about to lose her? How would he reacts? Find out by reading it !
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello Guys ! Hope you like it ! I would like to answer the question that some of you might ask while reading: « damn, is she 9 years old ? » Well , no, I'm ten years older than that actually it's just that English is not my first language, I speak French, so sorry if some of the sentence are weird but I did my best ! I would like to thank Google translation which help me when I struggled with some sentences.**_

_**Enjoy ! **_

Misaki woke up early this morning because she had a lot of work to do as a student council president and she was not sure if she could finished all of this... she would probably have to stay late after school. As she opened the front door, she noticed a black limousine with a blonde guy outside of it.

_Pssh not him, like I had time to handle him..._

As she closed and locked the door, the blonde guy came close her and greeted her.

_What was is he doing here? He sure has something to ask me otherwise he wouldn't be there. _

"Hi Miskai-chan, what a wonderful morning! I was wondering… Would you like to go to a party with me tonight" Tora Igarashi, student president of Mykiakoba, asks to Misaki.

" My date kind cancelled on me, don't worry you're not my first choice..."

_What the hell did he just asked her? Like she could owe him a favor after what he did the last time she saw him (the myakioba accident : when he tried to forced on her )_

"Mmm let me think... of course not bastard! " And then she tried to walk away without being impolite.

" Ok, right now I'm probably the last guy you want to help, but i'm gonna pay you if you want" he says with a smile he wanted charming (not sure it worked on misaki, she was more in the mood to punched him)

"DO I LOOK LIKE A HOOKER?" shouted Misaki, really insulted "If you're ready to pay for this, pay for someone who is doing this as her job " she said as she walks more and more fast.

"But it's you I want! Ok you want the truth? I'm feeling really bad about last time, this is my way to apologize... and plus, this is a really prestigious party with lots of delicious food and I brought you this dress" he said while giving her a box with the dress in it

Misaki ignore the box fuming of rage

"Do you think i'm a poor girl who would go to a party just to eat properly" (the first part of what she said was true not sure about the second part)

"Of course not, but i think you cannot refuse this" he said while pulling out a check from his pocket with 5000 $ dollars written on it.

Another thing Misaki ignore. She stop to face him with her devil aura.

" Didn't you understand when I said I was not a hooker ! "

"I understood, that's why I addressed the check to Seika Highschool, you wouldn't refuse money to make Seika a better school right ? Even if it is a great school now thanks to you, Ayuzawa"

_Rich bastards… always the same…_

She could't ignore this, the school needed this money, but...

"I really can't tonight, I have a lot of council work to do, stuff you don't know because you pay someone to do it" she said while forcing a fake smile and trying to make him understand that normal person have to work hard.

"Well that's not a problem, I'm ready to pay the same guy to do it at your place, so a limousine will wait you at 8'pm be ready and wear that dress" Tora saids while giving the box and the cheque and going back to his limousine.

"Wh...What?... Wait ! " she saids but it was too late... the limousine was now far away

_Damn... that guy ..._

"Good'morning Prez ! So refreshing to see you early in the morning" Usui greeted, with a dazzling smile.

" Not so much for me... what are you doing here we don't have school until 2 hours" she said while sitting down on the chair and started the paper work.

" I just hoped to see you Ayuzawa" making her a wink "i dreamt all night of you so now I have to see you in reality because you know what they say: live your dreams ! I would LooOVee so much to live the dream I had about you kaichou..." usui said in a childish voice

_Always saying stupid stuff that bastard…_

But it's not like she disliked it. He was the only one able to make her mornings less boring.

" You perverted space alien! Don't you have anywhere else to go, I have a lot of work to do and you're disturbing me"

"Oh I'm disturbing you.. really?

Usui began to move closer to her "Is it in the sense that I affect you "

He leans over to face her, he pull her chair closer to him

"In a romantic way?"

The more he speaks, the more she blushed

"You're really red Ayuzawa, is it because you got turned on by me, because looking me in the way you do.. REALLY turns me on"

She was now in a tomato shade

_God she smell good, usui thought._

He was always saying perverted stuff that she thought it was false but all he was saying is true. This girl knows how to make him messed up so he once came to the conclusion that, if he didn't say out loud what he thinks, who knows what he might do to her. The more he was with her, the more he didn't want leave her and stay by her side.

He brought his face closer to her and they both werent't able to tear their gaze away from each other.

_(usui) It's no good I can't restrain myself anymore she is such..._

_(misaki) always doing perverted stuff to me... always troubling me ... damn that usui, but he's such... _

Usui bent down and brushed her nose as his lips were getting closer to hers. Then, slowly and gently, he pressed his mouth against her. They knew that they couldn't go back anymore. Usui raised his right hand behind her neck as his left hand touched her cheek. The little kiss became strongers ones as strongers one became deep ones. She grabbed his tie to pull him down and kissed him with all her eager. Each one was fully aware of the consequences if someone found them in this position but they couldn't care less. They needed each other… They wanted each other…

As the passion grew up more and more, Usui lifted Misaki and laid her on the desk. She put both hands behind his neck clinging to his hair. He grabs her hips to bring her closer. As they kissed more and more passionately (at the limit of the violence) usui started to unbuttonned her shirt while she was doing the same with his. He saw her bra that hid her breast which he would never expected to be that big. He blushed a little but brought back his lips against her so that she can't see his little embarassment. He slid his fingers on her thights and slowly under her skirt. She touched his chest and slowly descended her fingers. He let out a moan and started to kiss lightly her neck while he was caressing her low back under her shirt with his right hand.

_(usui) She's so delicate. It can turn out real bad but I just can't get enough of her... she's so ... desirable..._

***Footsteps coming closer to the door***

"Crap" they said out loud. They hurried to buttoned their shirt and found a normal position: Misaki on her chair and Usui beside her ( He could have gone to the other side of the room like he usually does, but after what happened he can't do anything else but to stay as close as possible from her)

"OHAYOU Prez ...and Usui " Yukimura, vice-prez , yelled.

They replied, with deception in their voice

_Geez, this Yukimura..._

It was a morning where they couldn't back on what they did. But it's not like they regreted it. Without knowing what type of relation they have, they know this one important thing…

He was hers as she was his like it always did and always will.

At least, that's what they thought...

-Ayazuwa residence 7:30 pm-

Even if Tora said that someone would do her council work tonight, she can't help but stay a little longer after school and then she went directly for her dinner shift at Maid Latte. There weren't a lot of customer so Satsuki allowed her to quit earlier.

On the way home, She was surprised to not being followed by Usui. He has always been there after her shift because he didn't want that she goes alone to her house. So why he was not there? Is it because of what happened this morning?

_Like I cared... he can do what he wants..._

In fact, it was more than surprise she had, it was more like deception or sadness. She ignored the pain in her chest and went straight in her bedroom.

Half and hour left to prepare for the party. She opened the box that Tora give her this morning. She pulled out the dress and the high heels...

_Like i could wear that! DO I LOOK LIKE A HOOKER!_

It was a little black dress with a plunging neckline (but not too much). The high heels were not too high for a normal person but for Misaki it was definitely the type of shoes she would never wear.

_That Igarashi.. well it's not like I have a choice.. I have nothing else to wear..._

By the time she got changed, Suzuna entered her room

"Woahh, sis you look amazing! You sure have a prestigious event to attend! Let me fix your hair" she said with a monotone voice.

Suzuna curled the bottom of her hair and add a ribbon to pull her hair back. Misaki looked herself in the mirror and liked the result. (A normal person would have found AMAZING the result, she was really beautiful, the dress showed her long and thin legs and also a little of her breast)

_I wonder if (Usui) sees me like what he would think... What am I saying? Like I could care what a perverted like him thinks..._

Tora was standing outside of the limousine. He looked forward and was surprised to blush.

_She is beautiful..._

He hurried to say something to hide his emotions

"Well, that dress look fine on you, I definitely know how to make good choice" he said with a look he wanted perverted.

"Mmm" she said while entering in the black car.

_The evening will be long_

_**Soo ! Was it too terrible to read ? Don't worry, for my English, I'll get better in time !**_

_**The wait shouldn't be too long before I update the next chapter because it's almost done so :**_

_**What will happened at the party ? Will Misaki meet our favorite guy ! I think you already know the answer ! Be prepare for some tragedy ! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So here's the second chapter, I made sure to upload it fast, hope the wait hasn't been too long! Bonne lecture!**_

- Ruuka's Mansion (where the party is at) -

Misaki got out of the car, and could have sworn she was in a gala. Everyone looked amazing. She wondered if what she wore was really appropriate. Tora saw her hesitation to walk further.

"If it can helps, I think you are the most beautiful here" he said honestly

_What is he saying? If I didn't know him, I could have swear it was a honest compliment_

He put his arm around her shoulder and pushed her a little bit so that she could continue to walk.

"What do you think you're doing?" she tried to escape from him, but with no success

"Remember, tonight, you are my date, so try to act like one, I could easily cancel the cheque if not" He tried to smile but everybody could understand that he was hurt .

_Is he stupid? Why was he offended when I tried to escape?_

A man saw Tora and went to greet him

"Hello Igarashi, oh who is that lovely woman? You keep on bringing different women at each party, but this one is really beautiful" said the man while looking Misaki

"Ruuka, this is Misaki Ayuzawa, she is the student council president at Seika High, and between me and you, I also like her over _all _the women I brought" He made sure to put the emphasis on the _all_ so that she could understand the luck she had to be there with him.

Misaki blushed but not for long because she knows that he is a pathetic liar and it was only to make a good impression that he said that.

"Well please to meet you Misaki-chan" he said while holding her hand

"Please to meet you Ruuka-san"

And the party went on while Tora continued to present her to the guests. It was so boring, she thought. If only she was with someone else. She couldn't change the image of the blonde guy with emerald eyes in her head.

_Did I become crazy? It would be like if I had feelings for him… which is non-sense._

And there he was... He was here... How could that possibly happened? She couldn't help but to smile when she fully realized it was him.

"Wait here, I will go for some refreshments" Tora said leaving her behind

She decided to go talk to him. He was the only one in this party who can make it less boring for her. She walked in his direction, until he realized his presence.

Usui looked at her delicate legs, her hands, her arms, her shoulders and linger longer on those big…

_Well.. nevermind…_

He was definitely shocked to see her.

_How beautiful.._

"Hello, Usui! " She said, too happy that it was actually him.

_Usui? No perverted, alien or stupid name? She looked actually happy. Could it be because she's happy to see me?_

" Oh, Usui, who is this beautiful woman, is she your date? " a man beside him asked teasing him.

_Don't even dare to touch her …_

Usui took a deep breath and then...

"Oh nowhere close than that, she is just a girl who go to the same school I go, I barely know her..." he said bitterly.

Then he laid his gaze to the floor, not able to believe a word of what he just said.

More importantly, He didn't want to meet her gaze.

Misaki was confused. Was he really the Usui she knows?

_Why is he ignoring me…_

She raised her hand to her heart trying to ease the pain.

"I understand, well it's not like you can date someone. You have to be faithful to your fiance" the man said

"Yes , you're right" Usui respond emotioneless still looking down the ground.

A fiance? Usui has a fiance and she didn't know it! Her brains tried to find the solution to this non-sense but she was just more confused than ever.

Then why was he always with her? Why does he made her feel like he cared about her?

Her heart was hurting, her breath was short. It's like someone had punched her. She felt like crying, she can't hold back her tears anymore.

She turned her back to Usui so that he can't see her like that, even if he wouldn't see her pain because he was obviously ignoring her, looking down the ground.

she began to walk away when...

"There you go for your drink" Tora said as he gave her a glass which she ignored.

He knew that something wasn't right, he look behind Misaki to see the cause of her sadness.

_Great, just like I planned_

He gave the two drinks to a waiter who was passing by and lift Misaki's chin.

"Are you alright Misaki? "

Usui stopped looking down and lifted his head to saw his precious Misaki with _him._

_What is that guy doing with her. Why did he just call her by her name? Wait… is he touching her?_

Usui grabbed his own fist to keep him from overreacting.

Misaki was so depressed. She didn't even notice Tora's fingers touching her chin. All she was thinking about was _him_ and her fiance. It's like someone took a bit of her heart. It was more than jealousy, it was like she had lost someone. She was furious. What all the moments they passed together meant?

_I want him to realize that I still exist..._

Everything in Misaki's head happened really fast. As soon as she realize that Tora was looking at her and that he was holding her chin she put both her hands behind his neck and pull him down. She locked her lips against his. Tora responded very well and pushed her hips closer to him. They were kissing each other, ignoring all the people around. Except Misaki who was thinking about _him _and only _him_.

Usui's eyes widened. It was too much for him. He maybe acted like an asshole but why does she have to do this, especially with the guy who forced himself on her. He walked slowly to her, feeling all his muscles tense trying to not punch Igarashi. He hold back his jealousy knowing that all he had do would be wasted because all he was thinking right now was grabbing her arm and kiss her to make her realized that he still exists.

Instead of that, he simply touched her back softly to notify that he was still here.

Misaki realized _his _presence and stop the kiss (Tora was surprised but didn't let go of his arms around her waist). She turned around to face Usui. Her eyes were red and a tear slide on her face.

"Well, see you in school Usui Takumi, _if you remember me _" as she try to pull an emotioneless face.

She took Tora's hand and brought him outside the room leaving Usui behind. Both of them didn't talk. Tora, who still had his arm around her waist, brought her in a private room and closed the door. Misaki let go of his hand and sat on the sofa. She hid her face behind her hands feeling that all she endured in front of _him_ will come out eventually.

And that's when she started to cry. She couldn't stop and didn't know if one day she could get over the fact that _he _lied to her and made her believe in _him, _hewas the only exception to the hate she has for boys.

_He's like every man finally._

_**Sad you think? Be prepare for the next chapter :) But every story has a happy end (well if you are of the walt disney generation like I ae;)Rate and review please! It means a lot to me and give me a boost to upload faster! Thank you and Good night !**_

_**P.S Tell me if there is major mistakes because, like i said before, english is not my first language!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yoooo! Chapter 3 is up! I once said that it was a one shot with 3 chapters , but there will be 4 chapters actually, because ,trust me, if it was the last one you would kill me ;) Enjoy!**_

_He's like every men finally._

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around. Tora was now sitting beside her.

" You sure know how to make a man angry, Ayuzawa"

" That's all he deserved... that outer-space alien…" She said while drying her tears. She doesn't want anyone to see her vulnerable.

" I was talking about me, why did you stop kissing me, we were enjoying ourselves right?" while he was telling her that, he stuck his head in her neck.

_It wasn't you I was kissing , it was the one who made me messed up like this..._

She stood up from the sofa and whispered to herself "The only one that I am enjoying this with is _him" _

She didn't have time to make one footstep that Tora pulled her back on the sofa so that he could be on top of her.

"Oh maybe he's the only one for you, but are you sure you are the only one for him? That you are the only one he kisses?" He got closer to her face " He has someone else, Ayuzawa, every one who attended this party knows it except you, her name is Taiga"

- When it's **bold , **it means that it's usui, when it's normal it means that it's misaki and tora-

**He left the room searching for Misaki. He couldn't believe how cruel he might have sound when he said that he barely knows her. He couldn't believe what he just saw. He couldn't believe that **_**she**_** kissed this guy while all along he always had to be the first one to make the first move. But above all of this...**

**He couldn't believe that he might lose her...**

_Taiga, so that's her name, why does she have to exist..._

Tora began to kiss her neck while pressing her shoulders on the sofa.

_That is no good, I have no strength at all to defend myself. _

She didn't even try to push him and continue to look up at the ceiling

" I've known you more fierce, is it because you begin to like me?"

_Like this could happen, from now on I promise myself to don't ever fall again for someone..._

**He was now running through the corridors of the Mansion out of breath, he opened one by one all the rooms looking for her.**

_**What if he tries again to make something to her... **_

He was now holding her neck with his left hand while his lips were coming closer to her lips until they touched their goal. His right hand untied the ribbon that was attaching her dress. He continued to kiss her more and more fiercely while Misaki was still looking the ceiling, motionless.

**When he thought that he had searched every single room, that's when he heard noise from the other side of the corridor. **

The top of dress was now low enough to reveal her bra. She couldn't care less. She was surprised when Tora stop to kiss her and grab both of her hands to stuck them on the sofa.

"Ayuzawa, look at me, it's obvious that _he _doesn't care at all about you, for _him _you're just an ordinary maid who reminds him maids of his childhood... HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU MISAKI" Shouted Tora, angry of being rejected because it was a first.

**Usui kicked the door, angry more than ever. **(same place, so no more bold writing)

When he found out the position of Misaki under Igarashi and the way she was dress (undressed actually), he couldn't hold back his anger and his pain to see her like that. He rushed to the sofa and grabbed misaki wrist to pull her from Tora.

_Why does he keep on coming to my rescue if he doesn't care about me_

Misaki, still shocked to see the way Usui acted, pushed him and with a face who reveals nothing said:

"You obviously don't care about me after what you said sooner so why don't you leave me alone" and then she ran outside of the room.

He wanted to follow her but Tora grabbed his arm.

" I don't know if she can ever forgive you, she doesn't care about you anymore, the proof? I could have easily gone further with her body if you didn't..." He didn't have time to finish his sentence that he was lying on the floor, punched by Usui.

"You don't know anything about me or her, so I suggested that you stay the hell away from her" Usui said losing his cool and escaping the room to look for Misaki.

When he was near the steps of the ballroom that's when he saw her making her way through the people. He rushed himself downstairs following the brunette.

She was now outside on a quiet street feeling the air on her face. Trying to cool down, Misaki thought about the way she reacted.

_Why do I care about HIM?_

She felt someone embracing her from behind, stopping her to go any further.

" I'm sorry, Ayuzawa..." Usui whispered.

"Let me go Usui" she said with a monotone voice, no strength at all to push him away.

That was not the energetic prez he knows...

"Ayuzawa let me explain" he pleaded with a voice she never heard him use.

" No need to explain…I already know. I was right about you since.. since the first time I saw you " Tears were dropping on her face while she was speaking "saying always non-sense things. At first I thought that it was false, that you were making fun of me but later I thought that maybe you were honest" She catched her breath, realizing why she was sad "But I was all wrong. You never meant to say those things or do this kind of stuff like embracing me" Her body began to shake, leaving the state of sadness for the state of fury "you were just playing with me, YOU JERK"

She tried with more power to escape from him. When he realized what she was trying to do he turned her around to face her. She saw all the pain in his eyes but decided that it was a way to trick her. He embraced her with more strength. He pushed her to the wall still keeping tightly his arms around her body.

"Y... you.. got it all wrong" he said like he has no more breath. It was painful for him to see her like that.

_How would I be wrong about that, pervert… _

"LET ME GO! " and then she succeeded to push him away. "I HATE YOU! …and I mean it" she said fiercely while rushing to cross the street, never looking back.

Usui was left behind. Facing the wall, hurt more than ever.

" If it's your last word, then that's changed everything..." he whispered.

But who could have known that it was maybe her last words…

As she rushed to the street, she didn't notice the car that was coming directly in her direction. She didn't hear the car's horn. Once she realized the white lights of the car that blinded her, she tried running to the other side of the street but she wasn't fast enough, it was too late.

Her head hit the front glass of the car, which made her flew through the air, and her body crashed into the asphalt. Everything was blurred around her. She felt a warm liquid sliding down her head where she had been hit.

She was gradually losing consciousness.

Someone came to her and lifted her. She just had time to see who was the blond angel holding her and who was screaming sadly her name, to told him something more close to what last words are meant to be:

"U..usui...I.. d.. don't ..hate you"

She sighted, and then all became blank.

**_Am I right? You would kill me right if it was the last one ? hhihi don't worry guys i'm gonna upload chapter 4 as soon as I can and the title will be... Misaki in Heaven! No I'm just joking;) Remember that I'm from the Walt Disney generation ;) Rate and reviews please please please please, even if it's a word that you read it and like ou dislike it ! Thank you!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Yoooo! Chapter 3 is up! I once So there it is! The last chapter! I hope you'll like it. Maybe you'll find it a little OOC but it's because I had to imagine how Usui would react in this kind of situation. So because we have never seen him facing this situation in the manga I had to create something ;) So that's how I think Usui would handle the situation…**_

_**P"S : Again, I don't speak English frequently so don't be mad :)**_

She was gradually losing consciousness.

Someone came to her and lifted her. She just had time to see who was the blond angel holding her and who was screaming sadly her name, to told him something more close to what last words are meant to be:

"U..usui...I.. d.. don't ..hate you"

She sighted, and then all became blank.

Usui. POV

** Horn sound ** **Impact**

He didn't want to turn around, he didn't want to see what he just heard. He didn't want to see that it was _her._

He turned around and saw what must have never happened. The reason of his life was now lying on the ground.

He ran to her "N...no..please.." he sat on the ground, lifted her gently and put her on his lap holding her head with one hand while the other was caressing her cheek.

"Misa..ki... plea..please... open your eyes.."

When she opened her eyes, a tear rolled down on her face but it was not her tear, it was _his. _She opened her mouth trying to speak, but had no force at all. Usui brought his ears closer to her so that he could hear.

_"_U...usui...I..d..don't...hate you" she whispered and her eyes slowly closed.

Usui was dazed

_So she didn't mean it..._

"Mis..Misaki.. breath.. please"

There were no response but he just can't gave up, she _has_ to wake up, he thought. He shook her gently calling her with all the nicknames he could have called her.

"Prez…Kaichou…Misa-chan… Ayuzawa…. Mi..Misaki"

Once he was no longer able to speak as if he had swallowed a knife, he stopped, realizing that it was useless. He was holding _her_ body, but she wasn't there anymore…

He raised her head to his chest and layed down his forehead in her hair. He closed his eyes, crying silently.

_Does she know that I can't lose her ..._

**HOSPITAL **

Usui was running behind the stretcher where was Misaki. He had to stop because the doctor said that he can't go further.

"Please, doctor, s...save her" he said painfully.

He leaned against a wall and slid down.

_She can't.. d..die...I need her so much._

1 hour pass... 2 hours... 3 hours until he had stop to count them. Each hour, the waiting room looked more and more crowdy. First, her mother and her sister came and then all the maid latte staff, after Sakura, Shizuko... and Shintani who was destructed as much as him. Usui know what is the pain you have to go through when the life of _this _girl is in danger.

The staff of Maid Latte tried to cheer him up but he just didn't have any response. His eyes were not as sparkly as they used to be, they were dark and cold...

_Don't leave me Misaki…._

and a tear roll down his cheek...

A doctor came off of the operation room and came to tell everyone the report. Usui hold his breath:

« She was really injured, but the operation went succesfully. We will bring her to a room where you can all see her. But like I said she was _really _injured, she is now in a coma and we are afraid if she doesn't wake up soon enough, she might .., » and he hold his breath even if it wasn't the first time he had to tell bad news, « …die »

Everybody was quiet, crushed by the tragic new. And then someone dare to make a move.

"She's gonna wake up, it's the strong misaki we're talking about, neeh? " Shintani said with a touch of hope

Everyone agreed, everyone except Usui... before _this _happened, he had never seen her that weak. All of this was his fault ...

He buried his head between his knees.

When everyone visited Misaki's room, her mother went to see him.

"Usui?"

…No response…

She sat beside him but he kept looking the floor.

"You know…some people say that people in a coma are able to hear what someone says, I'm sure she will be happy to hear you, Usui"

He raised his eyes and met her gaze. She has the same eyes as her daughter… beautiful golden eyes with a touch of hazelnut.

"You're right" he simply said and stood up walking slowly trough the hospital's corridors.

That's when he saw _her _in the hospital bed. Looking so pale and so weak. His whole body was shaking and he swore he could have collapse if he didn't turn around.

"I'm sorry, Misaki, I can't see you like that" he whispered and went back to the waiting room.

3 days passed, and he never left the waiting room, well sometimes he did go to the bathroom or to eat at the cafeteria but he didn't quit the hospital neither he did go to _her _room. He was pale and everyone kept telling him to get some rest. But he can't, even if he's not beside her he's at least closer to her than he would be at his appartment.

_It's no good... I HAVE to see her... don't be a child takumi and be strong._

He made a second attempt to go see her. He entered the room, gaze locked on the floor. He slowly raised his eyes. She didn't change from the time he saw her 3 days ago. She was like a stiff doll.

It was late, everyone was at their home. He was alone with her, not sure if it was a good idea. He sat on the chair near her bed. He watched her breath and took her hand between his palms.

"hel..hello, ayuzawa.., your mother told me that you might hear me"

He stopped , not able to tell if what he was doing was useless.

"It's probably stupid to talk to someone unconscious but… if there's a chance that you might hear me it would be idiot to remain silent…" He looked her face, still motionless.

"And plus, maybe it's a good thing that you're not able to move. Knowing you, you'd probably hit me after what I will tell you… " He smiled nervously, remembering the countless times that she hit him after he told or did something. He tightened the grip of his hands with hers.

"I'm s..sorry about what I said to you 3 days ago, I didn't mean it … I hope one day you're gonna forgive me"

-FLASHBACKK-

" So, Usui , your grandfather must be proud of you I mean to have a grand son who has a fiance who is the grand -daughter of the the most powerful man in America is a thing who make someone proud!" A man at the party said

"Yes he's proud" Usui said with a fake smile

Usui knew that his grandfather just want to match him with her so that he can have the company in America. It was the only girl he was allowed to date. He made it clear that if he ever saw him with someone else, he might destroy the future of the poor girl who dared to be close to his grandson. That's why Taiga is his fiancé, he doesn't have to marry her to make her grandfather happy. Just the two of them together is enough to pull strings in America. That's why he didn't want to be involve officially with the only girl he cares about because he know that her future will be destroyed. And that's when all of what he has tried to keep secret got destroyed.

"Hello , Usui! " said hapily his favorite girl.

_Crap, no one can know that I' m involved so deeply with her. Especially these two men who are friends with my grand father. I'm gonna have to lie... sorry Misaki, you're gonna be mad at me but I hope you can forgive me…_

He got it all wrong...

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Usui was now lying in the bed beside her with his head near her face and one arm around his waist. He had told everything.

"That's why, I... I never intended to hurt you misaki, It was the opposite I wanted to do I wanted to keep you safe from my family, because... b.. because I couldn't dare to see you hurt!"

He closed his eyes, remembering something

"And there you go hit youself by a car, you didn't think about me! You didn't think about the pain I would go through if I were about to lose you !"

His whole body was shaking, feeling that he was about to lose his mind.

"... you... you are the only one and had always been and will always will Ayuzawa..."

He couldn't hold back his tears after what he just said... he doesn't care if he looks like a crybaby...

"Wh... what.. a crybaby, that usui..." he heard

Was it his imagination? He felt (or imagine) the blanket moving.

He lifted his head to make sure it wasn't _her._

But it was _her, _she was looking him with her beautiful golden eyes.

"S..stop crying _baka_" she told with a tired voice, while drying his tears with her fingers.

"Mi...Misaki? " he said perplex still crying

"who else could that be idiot " she said with a smile

_She was alive ...Misaki was alive..._

It took him a few seconds until he realized that she was awake for real. He pulled out the blankets that was hiding her and embraced her tightly being careful not to put all his weight on her.

He was in a state beyond the hapiness. He kissed every part of her neck, of her chin, her cheeks, her forehead, her eyes, her nose and lingered longer on her lips. It was a breathtaking kiss and they didn't want to end this. Usui was the first to break the kiss even if it was difficult.

"I'm sorry Misaki" he said finding nothing else to stay.

"I think I heard that before" and she gave him a wink " But you should have told me, I'm not someone who you have to keep safe from your family, I'm strong" and she searched for his lips.

"Wait, you heard?" usui said with a face showing his surprise .

"Of course, Baka, my mom is always right" and they continued the interrupted kiss, softly to start and fiercly after. Usui stopped, knowing where this would lead them, and stared at her

"I love you, Ayuzawa" with a look he wanted serious. Misaki blushed but she was so happy that, after all, he cares about her.

"Well I don't hate you " she said with a look she wanted funny.

Usui loosen his embrace and stood up to sit on the bed, turning his back to Misaki.

"You're not funny.." he said painfully "the last time you said that I almost lost you"

Misaki didn't want to hurt him with saying that. She embraced him from behind, her chin on his shoulder, her mouth near his ear.

" I-I l-love you too, Usui Takumi" she whispered, timidly.

_She finally said it he thought.._

He turned around and pushed her softly on the bed, her face in his hands.

" Promise me to never leave me again" he said with a serious voice.

As an answer she gave him a soft kiss. "I promise" and couldn't say anything else because Usui was too eager to press his lips on hers.

They did not want this to end and they were sad when the sun rose. But they knew this one and only thing:

He was hers as she was his, like it have always been and will always will... always and forever

_**So here's the end! I told you it would not be sad ;) So what are you thinking about this chapter I want to know all of your reactions :)**_

_**Click ! Click! Click!**_

_**/**_

_**/**_

_**/**_

_**/**_

_**V**_


End file.
